Copy Room
by tivaobsession
Summary: Tony notices the copy room door locks from the inside. Quick one shot! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

A/N: I got the idea from Endgame

Only Tony would know about the weird things in NCIS. Like how many candy types in the vending machines, or how many stairs up to MTAC. But, most importantly, he notices the little things about Ziva. He notices when she wears her hair curly, or puts it up. He prefers down, and curly. He notices when she plays with her ear because of a nervous twitch. He is also great at reading her emotions and actions. He also notices that the copy machine door locks from the inside. Of all things, he notices the door locks from the inside. How did he figure it out?

"It's like they were meant to be; if you believe in that kind of thing." - Tony and Ziva

It was an early morning in the NCIS bullpen, not too short after everyone arrived. Everyone was at their desks typing away. Gibbs grabbed a bunch of folders.

"Tony make copies of these, fast!" Tony slouched in his seat.

'Really?' Tony thought. There, across from him in the bullpen was beautiful Ziva and today, there was something about her that gave Tony a spring in his step. And because of Gibbs, Tony had to get up and leave. Ziva knew something was up.

"Uh, let me assist, there is a lot of papers to copy anyway." Gibbs stopped sipping his coffee and looked suspicious.

"Yeah, just hurry we have a dead Petty officer to handle!" Gibbs finished his coffee and threw out the cup. Ziva shot out from behind her desk and slowly and gracefully walked over to Tony's desk. Tony had the papers in his hands and he lead the way down the hall to the copy room with a bit of a swagger detected by McGee.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Let em be McGee!" Gibbs requested. So into the hall Tony and Ziva disappeared.

Several minutes later Tony and Ziva finally arrived in the copy room. One other agent was using the machine so Tony and Ziva waited out in the hall. After many tries the agent got the machine to work, she made her copies and left. Tony smiled at Ziva and she smiled back at him. They walked into the room and Tony closed the door behind Ziva.

"Ha, it locks from the inside!" Tony whispered. Ziva looked around in the room, no one was there but two big copy machines and a pretty open floor.

"Tony?" Ziva asked as he pushed in the little button on the handle locking the door.

"What the- we have copies to make DiNozzo!"

"Aw, come on don't tell me you don't feel it too!" Ziva blushed and played with her ear.

"See! You do feel it!"

"Okay, yes I do, but you know what Gibbs would think."

"That doesn't matter Zee, I don't care; as long as this door locks from the inside." Tony clicked off the lights.

"Zee-vah? Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"We'll do this once a week." Tony threw the stack of papers on the ground and walked closer to Ziva who came closer to Tony.

"Tony- mmph!" Tony pressed his lips up against Ziva's and she moaned. He pushed her up against a machine, which beeped. Tony gently pushed Ziva down on the floor. They both were sitting there passionately kissing for a minute. Ziva pushed Tony flat on his back and she lay on top of him. By that time Tony was moaning, and they had to break apart for a second to catch their breath. Then it was back to 'work'. Ziva was now unbuttoning Tony's shirt and she was also moaning.

"Zee, we gotta stop, not here, I'm sorry." Ziva was twirling Tony's chest hairs around her finger.

"Why not come home with me?" Tony grinned and nodded his head.

"Paperwork Zee." Tony buttoned his shirt while Ziva was pouting.

Outside the door, McGee was walking down the hall and he approached the copy machine door. It had been an hour since Gibbs sent them to make copies. McGee grabbed the handle and twisted it.

'Locked?' He thought. He pressed his ear up against the door.

"Harder! Harder Tony! It's not working! Do it again!" There was also a bunch of groaning and moaning followed by "Ugh, Ohmygod Tony harder!"

McGee thought he was gonna be sick. There, inside the copy room Tony and Ziva were getting it on!

McGee beat on the door feeling nauseous. Ziva answered the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Were you and Tony having-doing-"

"What? Why would you think that?" Ziva invited McGee in. The lights were on, there was a fully clothed Tony kicking the copy machine.

"It's broke Ziva!" Tony said.

"Oh well, let's go Tony" Tony and Ziva left the copy room leaving McGee completely stunned.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me smile!


End file.
